whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Groups/Organizations Of Villains
AS IT READS ABOVE. NYA, DELPHI Status: Pretty Sure It's Dead Some Of The Members: Dm9, Dm8,And Dm7 LEADER OF GROUP/ORGANZIATION: Adam. I'm Pretty Sure TARGETS: EVERYONE ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D LIKE TO ADD: Fierce As The Flame Status: Very much active Some Of The Members: Keira Donar Sphecius, The entirety of the Charmander Army, Anarchy Niguel, Jaxxn Vex LEADER OF GROUP/ORGANZIATION: Keira. TARGETS: Primarily Pika, anyone in their way is liable to become a target as well. The Math Department Status: Active Some Of The Members: Sho Minamimoto, That Asshat, Math Matherson LEADER OF GROUP/ORGANZIATION: Sho TARGETS: Any MC they feel like messing with, although Joshua and Neku (once he comes back) are liable to be very likely to be targeted. C.L.E.A.N.A.N.D.S.M.I.L.E. Status: Orignally Dead. but Is Starting Up Again. Some Of The Members: Lilia, Ax, Scrile, And Kate Leaders of The Group/Organzation:Unknowen Targets: Any of The Main Charries They Find That Don't Fit Their Perfect Image. Goal: To Make The World Fit Their Perfect image. Killing All and Any Who Don't Fit It. Good,Bad,Unknowen or Yet To be Annouced: Yet to Be Announced. But Pretty Much Assumed to be Bad Anything Else You'd like To Add: They Are Working On The Lower Earth First, then They May Try To Work On Zaris. " OPERATION. MAKE THE WORLD THE PERFECT UPTOPIA" leiutenant lowercase and the anti-capslock brigade Status: Active Some Of The Members: leiutenant lowercase, Some Other People, Wait A Minute Who's That, Brett Bretterson LEADER OF GROUP/ORGANZIATION: leiutenant lowercase TARGETS: Karkat. The Organization Of Annoying Asshat Rivals Status: Active Some Of The Members: Douche Oak, Pearl WhateverthehellPearl'slastnameis, Jaxxn Vex, Spycake Spycake LEADER OF GROUP/ORGANZIATION: God knows. TARGETS: Any MC that is a Pokemon trainer that is not a complete moron Anti-Clown Organization Status: Active. Some of the Members: '''GOD KNOWS. '''LEADER OF ORGANIZATION: '''Unknown. '''TARGETS: '''Gamzee, other people who are clowns. Science Science Science '''Status: Active. Some of the Members: 'Some science people, but not Eridan.' LEADER OF ORGANIZATION: '''God knows. '''TARGETS: 'EVERYONE WHO REJECTS SCIENCE' Anti-Sollux Organization Status: Very much alives Some of the Members: '''Phuq, Fuq, Phaq, Mudda Phuckr, Mother Fuquer '''LEADER OF ORGANIZATION: '''A dead guy '''TARGETS: '''The Sollux SAINTS OF SANITY '''Status: CURRENTLY INACTIVE SOME OF THE MEMBERS: LILY,ASHLEY,BILL,BOB,JONES Targets: Anyone that Is Insane Leader Of Organization: Jane Goal: Lock Up Anyone Insane in a Insane Asylum Good,Bad,Unknowen Or Yet T.B.A: Depends On Your Opinion The Popo Status: ALWAYS ACTIVE SOME OF THE MEMBERS: THE POLICE Targets: All the MCs for one reason or another Leader Of Organization: The chief of police Silver Lining Status: InActive, But Will Probably Become Active Soon. Some Of The Members: Cecila, Lela,Zaine, Baatane, Kaala, TiEmA Targets: Anyone That Is a IC Of A Drama Writer. Which Currently Are Marilyn,Tessie and Pika. Leader Of The Organization: Silva Goal: Permitly Kill, And Torture All Of The Mcs, That Are ICs Of The Drama Writers Good,Bad,Unknowen, Or Yet T.B.A: Kinda T.B.A T.O.Y.S Science Status: Active As, Fucking Rabbits. Some Of the Members: Sciencetists, Saddists, And Experimenters Targets: Everyone And Anyone. Leader Of Organization: Lace Goal: To Evenutally Be Able to Experiment With The Main Charries Good,Bad,Unknowen Or yet T.B.A: Probably Bad. The Anti-Nepeta Association Status: Active Some Of The Members: Darth Stylus, Moon Moon, Brad Bradford, Richard West LEADER OF GROUP/ORGANZIATION: ??? Good,Bad,Unknowen or Yet To be Annouced: The best TARGETS: Nepeta Category:AGH AGH PINTO RAGE Category:LET'S ALL RAISE YOUR SUPERSTAR